An Accidental Order
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Steven unknowingly orders Amethyst to never speak of his accident.


"No, no, no, no!" Steven screamed, drooping to his knees next to the pink, ceramic shards of what was Pearl's favorite vase. Tears began to build up at the corner of his eyes as he tried to hold them back.

Pearl is going to be so sad when she sees the vase in pieces. The thought was almost too much for nine-year-old Steven to handle.

He was just playing with his action figures. He didn't mean to throw his toy. It just slipped out of his hand and hit the vase that was on the coffee table.

Pearl had that vase as long as Steven could remember. He didn't know where she got it, just that it was her favorite. When the house was built and all the furniture was put inside, Pearl had taken it from her gem and placed it on the table, saying that would help tie the room together.

Steven was kind of confused on how the vase could tie the room together, but Pearl said it did so he believed her that it did even though the room didn't looked tied up with ropes are anything else to bundle it up with.

Steven couldn't dwell on that right now though. He has to find a way to fix it, but first he has to hid it before Pearl walks in and sees the mess he has made.

He gets up to find the broom and dust pan, but then the door to the Temple opens and out walks Amethyst.

"Hi Stev-" Amethyst squeaked as Steven puts his hands on her mouth.

"Don't tell I broke Pearl's vase! Please." Steven said. He had forgetting his manors, but then adding the please after a second.

For her part, Amethyst looked like she didn't really care and then just nods. She had thought about teasing Steven about the vase, but couldn't really think of a funny joke off the top of her head and didn't want to bother trying to think one up. Steven takes his hand off her mouth, relieved that his secret was still safe for now.

"Well, I'm going to go to the junkyard and eat some old bicycle wheels. Want come with?" She asked.

"No. I need to fix the vase before Pearl comes back." Steven said then hurries to find the broom. Amethyst shrugged then left the house.

The next day, Pearl noticed that the vase was missing from its spot.

She asks Steven about it and he nervously told her a lie of how he needed to move it so he could have a tea party with his stuffed animals at the coffee table and that he forgot where he left it.

Pearl believes him and tells him he should find it and put it back where it belongs.

She forgets about the vase, since most of her time is taken up by hunting down gem monsters. She just assumes that Steven was unable to find the vase, so she would have to look around for it when she has the time. Steven keeps the broken vase hidden inside a shoe-box under his bed. He takes it out when he knows the gems will be away for hours and tries to fix it with glue but it's a very slow process and he keeps making mistakes with it.

A year goes by with the vase still not being fixed and Pearl looks for it in her off time. One day she decides to search Amethyst's room.

"Hi! What are you doing in my room?" Amethyst asked when she finds Pearl re-organizing her stuff.

"I'm trying to find my vase, but your room is so chaotic that it's almost impossible to find in all this junk." Pearl said as she continues tidying up, not even bothering to look at her annoyed friend.

"What vase?" Amethyst asked. She wanted to say she didn't have her vase, but she knew she has like a hundred different vases in her room so one of them could be Pearl's.

"The light pink one with rose vines hand-painted around it." Pearl describes the vase as she moved onto another pile of random objects.

Amethyst's eyes widen a little, remembering that Steven broke that vase a year ago but forgetting Steven wanted her to keep it a secret. She opens her mouth to tell Pearl what happened to it, when her hand suddenly covers her mouth.

She tries to pull it off, but her hands disobey her and now she's starting to freak out a little. This has never happened before and she has no idea what's causing it.

Pearl turns around to see Amethyst desperately tugging at her arm and for a split second a look of recognition appears.

It's only there for a second because the door opens and Garnet calls out: "A gem monster is attack a village in the Philippines. We have to hurry!"

Pearl runs out the door with Garnet. Amethyst, who gained back her control of her hand, chases after them.

Later Pearl would think how odd it was that Amethyst had her hand over her mouth, but all thoughts of it being what she thought it was were dismissed as being impossible. Steven hasn't even began to scratch the surface of Pink Diamond's power, so there's no way for Amethyst to have that power effecting her.

Another year goes by before Steven finises fixing the vase good as new and he gives it back to Pearl claiming that he found it outside.

* * *

 **This is my first Steven Universe fan fic so please leave a reviewand let me know what you think.**


End file.
